Se7en
by Ro Nordmann
Summary: The CSI technician swallowed, "The reason these women were punished. He assigned each of them a sin. The killer is using the seven deadly sins from Catholicism to judge and execute the women of District 12." Write-Me-A-Story HG Challenge OneWeek Round 4


**Write-Me-A-Story | HG Challenge | OneWeek | Round 4**  
><strong><br>Word Count: 4,767**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Everlark | Hayffie**

**Fandom Universe: Se7en/Hunger Games**

* * *

><p><p>

Haymitch was so ready to retire. Nothing in that stinking office had good memories attached to it. Old cases won, old cases lost and a bucket full of those unsolved ones. He stared at the board. The photos were a testament of how depraved humanity could be and evolve into more acts of complete brutality. He was sick of it and found no motivation to keep staring at day after day.

He was done.

The door stood ajar where the kid had left it. He liked him. He was charming and annoying at the same time. Sure, he had potential to become one of the best detectives this district had ever seen, but for what? To wither away in this office, and be a silent witness to the crimes that no one wanted to acknowledge. He felt compelled to protect him and show him a different path. He didn't want the light in his blue eyes to dim and lose its zest for life.

The creaking of the door alerted him to Mellark's return.

"Abernathy! I brought you some java. It's from Sae's so it's the best. I threw out this morning's coffee pot. It was fucking vile. Do you think I can leave early tonight? I want to surprise Katniss with-"

Haymitch huffed and groaned, "Shut it, kid. I'm not in the mood for the 411 and much less for tomorrow's postmortem. I'm sure she'll love anything you do. We have work to do and I need your head here…Not in your wife's…Fuck, forget it. Let's go to the morgue."

-:-

"So Doc, you're certain this victim belongs to the same killer?"

The Doc covered the body with the sheet and pushed the cart to his assistant to roll away. He took his gloves off and rubbed his tired eyes.

"District 12 has had its fair share of gruesome murders, but this… this is methodical. Someone is choosing its victims and performing the act according to some rules in their heads. I haven't seen anything like it since I was working assistant back in the Capitol. This type of shit is not common here. We have the drive-bys and the mine explosion accidents, but a serial killer? Fuck, you need to make a profile and get this guy."

It was the first time Haymitch had seen the Doc lose he's cool. He patted him on the shoulder and gave Peeta the head signal to leave. The kid glared but complied.

"Are you absolutely certain these deaths are all connected and perpetrated by the same killer?"

The Doc stared at the smudged floor.

"It is my professional opinion that the five bodies we have in this morgue were killed by the same person. He is punishing them for crimes you need to figure out. You're the detective."

Haymitch scowled and groaned, "I only have a few days on the clock and I'm out. This case will pass to someone else. I don't want to leave this to the kid, but I'm sure he'll take it and act all proud and shit. This requires experience he doesn't have. Shit."

He scrubbed his scruffy chin.

"I need a fucking drink…or five. I need to die sometime."

It was the turn of the Doc to give some comfort and squeezed his shoulder. "I'll see you at 10," the Doc's only response was nod. They both were functional alcoholics. They had met in AA, but it hadn't stuck. Both had lost something along the way and had formed a kinship.

-:-

"Everything all right? I thought you guys were going to kiss or some shit."

Haymitch shoved Peeta and he almost fell to the ground.

"Serves you right for speaking ill of your superior. He's a good friend and I think he needs an ear to listen. We all have to deal with bouts of depression here and there. You, of course, are an abnormal asshole with sunshine coming out of his ass. I don't understand how can Katniss stand your brand of crazy."

Peeta grinned and shook his head, "It wasn't always like that. It took years to convince her I was the one for her. Most people thought she'd end up with her childhood friend. They shared the same interest and had suffered the same tragedy so young. But I won fair and square."

"So you keep telling me. Now, let's get back to business. I don't have good news. Doc says these murders are the work of the same perp. It means we have serial in District 12. I'll have to talk to the Captain and who knows what shit storm will descend from the commissioner. I'm not too thrilled about this. I want to end my shift and this won't be helping it. Surely, they'll push I have to finish this case before I can give up my badge-"

"I can do it, Haymitch. I will pick another partner and we can run the scenes. I'm totally capable of running this case and you know it. You can retire and move to District 4 and finally visit _her_."

The kid he had made a mistake by mentioning her. The past was not to be discussed. It had been a long time, when Haymitch had felt vulnerable and had talked more than he should. He blamed that extra shot Ripper had served him.

"I-I'm sorry, Haymitch. I shouldn't have said-"

Haymitch shook his head, stopping Peeta, "You're right this should be your case and I'm standing in your way. I'm only thinking of protecting you when clearly you're more than capable of handling yourself. I'll talk with the Captain. Only three more days and you won't have to stand me no more."

The car ride was mostly silent with only the static of the static of the scanner as company. The car stopped and they had arrived at the latest crime scene. Haymitch opened his door and stood, immediately searching for a cigarette in his coat pocket.

"You know those will kill you."

Smart-ass kid.

"Yeah, so is breathing this polluted air and drinking your nights away. At this rate I'll outlive you, Mellark." His response was give me the finger, no fucking respect.

The room was intact, even the blood stains were still there. The smell didn't affect him anymore, but he did notice Mellark trying to hold in a gag.

"Hold it in, Mellark. Don't want to write-up that you've contaminated the scene. Give me the details."

He got his notebook out, " Victim's name, Madge Undersee. Twenty-four years old. Single. Worked as a secretary. Lost her mother about six years ago. It was ruled a suicide. The mother suffered from chronic pain. The father used to be a government official. He resigned after the wife's death. No known boyfriends. She had one pet, a cat. It was found strangled and dismembered."

Haymitch couldn't see it. The Doc's words kept going round and round in his mind. What was Madge Undersee punished? What was her crime?

"What crime was she punished for?"

Peeta stared at the dried blood, "He cut pieces of her skin…dismembered her cat. She has all kind of skin products. Look at her closet, full of clothes and shoes. It can be any woman, expect my Katniss…Vanity. The killer saw this woman as vain and he punished her for it. She was a looker and she knew it. She was proud of it. It was the last thing that remained of her old life. I mean I went to school and she was there. A few years older and I'm pretty sure she tried to be Katniss' friend. It didn't work out."

Haymitch rolled his eyes, "That wife of yours with a pretty girly girl? Never. Get back to that past, who did she date back then? Do you remember?"

Peeta walked from the room and looked for where the poor cat met its end. "Whoever did this knows how to quarter an animal. A hunter. Why didn't I see this before? Shit. She dated a couple of guys and Gale…Katniss' childhood friend. I think she loved him more than he could ever care for. It was sad. She'd debase herself for him, to keep his attention and affection. He was known to use girls for his pleasure."

"Let's recap: We have five victims, all of them are female. All scenes display extreme violence and rage. They were chosen specifically and tortured methodically. He wants to display them and show us they are guilty and that they deserve want has come to them. What else?"

Peeta walked back and forth in the corridor. His mind working through the facts and forming what he thought would be the profile that would catch this killer.

"He's confident and proficient in what he does. He is a loner. He has thought of this for a long time, years to be exact. Something triggered him to kill and he hasn't stopped. He feels compelled to teach these women a lesson they won't forget and we as the audience won't either. For some reason some feel for personal…I believe he is a hunter. He knows how to trap and to slice away, break apart. Once he sees the blood, he feels a momentary release, but it's never enough. Five kills in a week and half. He's on a killing spree. Are these his first kills? Maybe. I'd have to revisit the first scene. In retrospect, Madge Undersee shows signs of overkill, further implying he knew the victim."

"Not bad, kid. Not bad at all."

-:-

After some calls and getting yelled at by the Captain for twenty minutes, Haymitch was needing a stiff drink. Peeta was just putting his coat on about to leave the office, when he turned back.

"Thanks for standing up for me. I know that must have been hard. I won't forget it. Look, I think you should come with me. Katniss ordered food and you need more than alcohol to sustain you. It is still early, so you can go to the bar later, but please come and share dinner with us."

Haymitch huffed and nodded, "Fine. I'll go, but don't start going soft on me. You need to keep a stiff upper lip if you want my job." He chuckled, "Whatever you say, Mitch." Haymitch fake jabbed Peeta's chin, "Don't call me that. Respect your elders, fucker."

-:-

Dinner was an awkward affair. Katniss wasn't the most talkative person, neither was Haymitch. Mellark made up for their silences combined, as he could yap for the both of them and himself. One thing that shocked Haymitch was the growing belly on Katniss. Peeta had neglected to update him on the fact he was soon going to be a father. It wasn't the best of times to start a family. First, he probably couldn't afford the extra mouth to feed and their apartment was barely livable for two people. Second, Mellark would be making crazy hours, leaving Katniss hours on her own to take care of future little monster.

He stomach started churning and he could feel the bile bursting forth. He didn't want to remember, but his brain had other plans. Like an old homemade film, the past started to roll behind his eyes. He could see her smile and her blond hair flying through the air. It was windy that day and it would've been the best day of my life. She had said yes.

"I'm sorry. He should have told you. I can see it was a complete shock. I'm about five months along. I'd never thought I'd want to be a mother…I'm scared shitless to tell you the truth. Peeta keeps telling me I'll be wonderful, that I took care of Prim since I was fourteen. We still have time. I mean am only twenty-four years old. Shit, I'm rambling. Do you still miss her?"

He hesitated, "Everyday. It will never go away. And I do regret what I did to her…I let her go for the best though. This baby may be the best thing that has happened to the both of you. Peeta is right to say you'll be the most loving mother. Don't sell yourself short. It wasn't for me and I ruined Effie's life. I don't blame her for leaving…I'll miss her forever. These fears will be assuaged once you have your little Peeta in your arms. I know it. Trust my instincts."

She kissed his cheek and started to pick you the plates. He saw a way out and stood up, "Thanks for a lovely evening, kids. Sweetheart, next time don't slave over the stove for my sake." Haymitch ended it with a wink, causing Katniss to blush. Peeta guffawed from where he spied on them, "I saw that, you old dog, winking at my pregnant wife. Don't get any ideas. Off with you, I'm sure Doc is waiting for you."

It wasn't meant to be.

Once inside his car, he got called in.

-:-

"We found hidden messages in the scenes. CSI went back and found them by chance in crime scene #1. Each scene has a word written in blood, but it was wiped off. I'm sorry we missed detective…it was soppy work."

Haymitch grunted, "Well, what the fuck did he leave behind?

The technician swallowed, "The reason these women were punished. He assigned each of them a sin. The killer is using the seven deadly sins from Catholicism to judge and execute the women of District 12."

-:-

Mellark observed each picture with care. Knowing what was behind the killer's motive could be the key to catching him. Two more women were his next target. He had to see something beyond what was staring him right in the face.

"Looking at it any harder will not give up this fucker. He didn't leave behind physical evidence. There are no finger prints or trace identifying him. He used gloves and wrote the messages, as if he was finger painting. He sees himself as an artist and we are admirers of his craft. Can't wait to put a bullet right into his frontal cortex."

"We are not asking the right questions, Abernathy. Why these women? Are they random pickings? What connects them? We have to see the bigger picture. He has given us **gluttony** with the heavy woman; **sloth** with that still unidentifiable victim; with **lust** he chose a street hooker with a fetish for pain; **greed**, he picked a woman who had been married multiple times and had gained much wealth; and our fifth victim, I was right - **vanity**. That leaves two remaining sins: **wrath** and **envy**."

"I need more coffee. We are going to be here all night, kid. Call the wife. I'll be right back."

Peeta called Katniss and she told him her sister, Prim, would be staying with her until he got back. He decided to write the names of the victims with their particular sin. Any important detail that popped into his head, he also wrote down. Anything could help in connecting the dots.

First victim Octavia Bundy Gluttony

Second victim Jane Doe Sloth

Third victim Cashmere Lust

Fourth victim Alma Coin Greed

Fifth victim Madge Undersee Vanity

Sixth victim ?

Seventh victim ?

Haymitch was back with warm cups of coffee and even some pastries from the break room.

"Hey! Are you trying to fatten me up? You don't have to look your best, but I do like my figure."

Very maturely, Haymitch stuck his tongue out and then proceeded to swallow a whole jelly donut.

"Any luck finding the connection between the victims?"

Peeta shook his head, looking more frustrated by the minute. He raked his fingers through his hair and yanked at the ends. Haymitch feared that by morning he would end up bald.

"I'm guessing if we knew who the second victim is…the poor family must be worried about her. According to the Doc she gave birth two times and must have been in her forties at the time of death. Shit, Mitch. What if she is the clue to the motive? If the killer took the time to erase her face, she must be the key to identifying him… Octavia Bundy was a cosmetologist. She had recently suffered a heartbreak, causing a major breakdown and her weight gain. According to her closest friends, food had been her crutch in any difficulty. Cashmere, I'm guessing is not her real name. This means we have a second victim we haven't properly identified. I'm not even sure she's a local. She could be a runway that ended in the streets to survive. Alma Coin, for some reason her name is familiar, but it could be to her famous husbands. And there's poor Madge. Her father is devastated. I don't think he'll be able to overcome this latest loss. She was a secretary, nothing special. Her figure and her looks turned out to be her downfall.

What is the common denominator? I can't seem to find it. We've got that they are all women, from different backgrounds, different age groups, varied height and hair color-"

Peeta was interrupted by this rookie cop that barged in, "Sirs, excuse me. Detective Mellark, I'm sorry to interrupt…"

"Get on with it Odair, we have things to do," Haymitch grumbled. The cop stood straight and faced Mellark, "There's been a disturbance at your home. Neighbors called it in. Two units are on there way, but I thought you should-"

Peeta didn't think twice and ran for the car. He kept praying to be on time, to get there and see the most important women in his lives safe. Surprisingly, Haymitch had gotten just in time before he hit the gas and ran every red light until he hit his street. The portable siren was blaring, but all he could hear were the last loving moments he shared with his Katniss. How he had spoken to her ever growing stomach and he felt a slight kick from inside. He had to be there on time. Nothing could happen to her, to Prim…to their baby.

Haymitch tried to keep his cool, for the kid. This had to be the hardest thing. If it would be his Effie…he'd be ready to kill. He just might if someone hurt Katniss. She had been kind when he clearly didn't deserve it. He was his own kind of monster, stuck in a rut. As Peeta slammed the brakes, Haymitch hit his head against the dashboard, since he wasn't wearing his safety belt.

"Fuck…that hurt. Go!"

A slight cut started to bleed instantly. His brow was swelling up. It simply pissed him off. He brushed the blood with his sleeve and looked towards the building. He wondered what secrets were hiding behind its walls and what was the disturbance that brought them here.

P-TAFF!

A gunshot inside the building rushed Haymitch towards the Mellarks apartment. Strangely, there was no sound afterwards, or maybe he had gone deaf. Everything slowed down, as if he was in one of those slow-motion videos. He pushed to go faster, but still he couldn't move forward any quicker.

"Peeta? Katniss?"

The door was complete open. No one was in the corridor trying to snoop in, which was a bad sign. Once inside, Haymitch wished he hadn't. There was so much blood…blood on the floor…blood in the area carpet…blood. He closed his eyes and for the very first time in twenty-five years he prayed for a miracle.

_He thought of his Effie sitting in their bed, her suitcase made. She was leaving him. It was over. Please God, let her forgive me. Let her love this wretched fool. For single minute he had regretted his words and his ultimatum. She had complied, but she would not stay. _

This time he prayed Peeta got to keep his Katniss and see another day dawn with her by his side.

He surveyed the scene and finally found one source of the blood. Prim Everdeen, twenty-years old, bright and pretty, with a full scholarship in medicine, stared lifeless at him. The word "envy" written in blood on the floor.

"Peeta? Where are you, kid?"

He went forth, expecting the worst scenario and wishing to be dead-drunk. If he didn't retire after this, he'd be looking into the barrel of this gun very soon.

"Katniss? Oh dear God have mercy…"

Peeta was holding Katniss, her breathing was labored. Her hands were bloodied, as well as her legs, blood pooled staining her jeans. Her face was pale and her eyes…they were glazed over with tears falling down her cheeks. Haymitch called it in, asking for the ambulance to hurry the fuck up. Another body laid on the floor with a gunshot to the head. A male, his guess twenty-eight years of age, with dark hair and grey eyes.

"You what he said? He accused me of stealing his life, for taking what wasn't mine. Envy was his sin, he'd seen it in Prim's eyes so he took her life. He killed Prim…Oh God. I was too late. Prim."

Peeta held Katniss closer, as if hoping his touch would be enough to staunch the pain. Haymitch feared that if the EMTs didn't get here within the next few minutes, she would slip away.

"Sweetheart, I'm here. Help is on the way. I'm so s-sorry-"

Somehow Katniss found the strength to meet his gaze, "This is my fault. I killed her. I killed my baby. I'm being punished for not wanting it. Now, he's gone. My little Peeta is dead. Why didn't he kill me too?"

Peeta wailed in pain at her confession; his hands bruised her arms as he tried to keep her captive within his embrace. Katniss once again stared towards the man who had killed her sister and waited for the end to come. Finally, Haymitch moved out-of-the-way as the paramedics intended to move her from the floor to the gurney. He had to interfere to help with Peeta,as he would not loosen his grip.

"You need to let go, Peeta. They are here to help. You need to let go of Katniss."

"No…no…no…I can't let go. He c-can't have her."

It was Haymitch's turn to hold him, and somehow comfort him. "She's going to be fine. We are going to the car and we are going to follow them to the hospital. Let's get you cleaned up. The boys will be here to finish the scene and someone else will take over."

-:-

Haymitch had to do everything. He held Peeta as he took a shower. He helped him get dressed in clean clothes. His words were nothing, for Peeta was gone. His heart had left with Katniss.

Back in the car, he kept one eye on the road, the other on the kid. Peeta was still breathing, but there was not much life in him. Haymitch felt out of his depth, not knowing what to say. Silence was their companion until they arrived at the emergency room.

"Doctor, I'm Peeta Mellark's partner. I think you should look at him. He seems to be in shock, doesn't respond as much and I pretty much had to carry him here. Any news on his wife?"

The doctor looked defeated, "She lost the child. We are trying to control the bleeding and hoping to keep her uterus, but if it can't be stopped we will be forced to do a hysterectomy. There was a penetrating wound to her abdomen. I'll see to the husband. Excuse me, detective."

As he watched the doctor and nurses check on Peeta, his mind's eye saw one word: wrath. It had been written in blood by the killer. He punished Prim for supposedly envying the life her sister had. He had punished Katniss for denying her love - therefore bringing about his own sin - and lastly he had finished the circle by evoking the ire of Peeta as he saw his life destroyed.

Odair and his partner entered the waiting room. Haymitch grunted at the rookie to come closer, "What? Spit it out." He was clearly looking for Peeta, but didn't see him so he sighed, "The killer was identified as Gale Hawthorne, twenty-six years old, unemployed as of six months ago. Worked in Snow's mine for the last five years. He lost his father in a mine accident when he was a kid. His mother still lives with his younger sister. Turns out he was friends with the Everdeen family.

Sir, there's more. Mrs. Everdeen has been missing for some time. She's victim number two."

Haymitch nodded and Odair left him alone. The common denominator had been Katniss. Every single woman who fell victim to the killer had somehow been in her life in someway. To Gale Hawthorne's twisted mind he had written her a love letter, declaring his undying love. He threw his pack of cigarettes against the wall. He wanted to hit something. Peeta had deprived him of the pleasure of killing the son of a bitch.

A half-hour later, the Captain had decided to show up.

"How are you holding up? Still want to quit this in two days? The kid will need you. The DA is asking for the evidence to be send ASAP to him. They don't want any misconduct. Is there any doubt he killed the suspect in self-defense?"

Haymitch shoved him against the wall, "You have to be kidding me? Mellark did what had to be done. Sadly we were too late to save the sister. His wife is battling for her life and the baby is dead. You don't think this was a justifiable homicide? Well, I don't know what is then, for one I would have enjoyed killing him myself. Arrest me, then. I'm done. This is my last case. I don't have to put up with your bullshit anymore. And I certainly don't need to be under your command to help my partner through this. Fuck you…sir."

-:-

The train had stopped at his destination. His palms were sweaty and he was sure he'd be coughing up a lung once his feet hit the platform. The air was different in this district, cleaner with no residue of decay or regret. He was taken a gamble coming here. He knew he didn't deserve to see her one last time. And yet here he was 'cause Katniss would not let up. Remembering her pestering brought a smile to his face. She had come a long way. Her spirit was so strong, not even losing her baby and the possibility of future children had ceased her light. She believed differently, saying her sister would have wanted her to keep living, dad to day.

As for the kid, Peeta was still struggling. Haymitch was still hopeful he would one day come out of that place. They had him painting for fuck's sake. Haymitch had faith in what Dr. Aurelius fed him every time he went to visit. At the end of each and every one of those meetings, he would say leave with "Stay alive."

He had applied the same thing to his own life by retiring from his job, quit smoking and rejoined AA. He still felt old, older than his fifty-seven years.

Her door was right there within his grasp. Just a few knocks and he would see her face again after all these years. As we about to tap, the door sprain open…and there she was standing radiant as ever.

"Effie."


End file.
